The Fight for the Right
by Ice Wolf17
Summary: A digimon must team up with Tai to destroy the threat of the human's and digimon. There is a couple in this fanfic, be warned.


The Fight for the Right  
  
  
I starred off the edge of a cliff in horror. It's been done. It couldn't be.. but it happened. The Digimon Master's law was broken. And I was to blame... HOW COULD IT HAPPEN? I just noticed it as I was going to go fishing for some Lunch while the sky darkened. Why hadn't it occured to me that this would happen? Geez. Stupid. How could it... argh...  
I looked downwards as the sun's rays touched upon the souls of those happy, yet stupid, DigiDestined... They aren't THE digidestined. I sighed, the wind rushed at my coat as I sighed. I had saved them seconds earlier from total doom of MaloMayotismon, and they had thought such weak pitiful Digimon mega's could really hurt him, or the power of kids strengthened souls? Most unlikely and wrong.  
This was wrong, The Digimon Master told me to watch and make sure this wouldn't happen, and I had failed to do this! ARGH! It made me angry. But it wasn't just the Digimon Master's law, it was also my thoughts. My feelings too. I hated those digidestined for their doings. Those kids souls brought this havoc to wreck their world!  
I looked up.. this world would never be the same again.... never... I had dealt the finishing blow and here, those kids just wrecked my finishing point...  
As I looked up, I just growled silently as the sun started to force the black clouds free of it's grasp. The Digiworld, nor the human's world, would be the same again... it's the same horror that caused myself to lose my best friends.   
And I vowed, I wouldn't let it happen again... but now.... it did.... If only they knew the troubles that they had summoned....  
They had to be stopped....  
  
I returned to my snug den, only a blanket covered me in my dwelling. The cave was known as the Wind Cave. Why? Winds blew in the cave nonstop. Fierce sharp winds and cold blizzardy winds were my favorite.  
I settled down onto the ground in my favorite spot near the outside of the cliff, hidden to not be seen by the naked eye, but could see a good view. I yawned and stretched my paws.  
Paws you say? Argh, heck with it. I am Ice Wolf, add the 17 if you wish to. Born with the elements of the ice and the water AND the electricity that surged throughout my almighty fur. I am a wolf, and yet, somewhat a digimon... I can't say exactly who I am, I just can't. I was one of the Original Digidestined's digimon. Of those five, I was the leaders. Ander was his name, there was another boy. He was Trevor. Then three girls. Katherine, Julie and Rinca. Oh, how I miss those old times. And my good friends. We were the first ever creatures, me, Griffon, a Koala, a Porcupine, and a... a... um... hmm, it's been so long... I think it was a monkey. Oh, yes it was.   
But it was great to be the first on the Digiworld, to walk the plains other than the Digimon Master himself. We were meant to be with our partner's, the digidestined. Why they were sent down here was for 2 reasons. One, they had to defeat an evil digimon... um, I beleive Torsonkinmon. Yeah, he tried to make more digimon and give them to everyone in the world. Bad news. The people weren't used to having digimon and the digimon weren't used to Earth, and this equation is possible death. So the digimon could've killed their people with their disease. It was horrible.  
Many had died already and it was our duty to stop it. And the final battle was a big disaster. For one, he fired his.. his STUPID Blip Blaze at us, killing our partners. Actually, they fell and disappeared into a hole underneath them. We were angry. He had killed my friend. That is, then he killed my other digidestined's partner's partner. Confusing eh? I did a desperation shot at him behind his back, knocking him to a full shock as I paralyzed him. I charged at him, with my might....  
Well, let's say the Digimon Master came. And he did. He used his energy to defeat the mistake. And the digimon were to stay here, sealing the Digiport. I went up to the Digimon Master, and I still never saw his face, but I bet it was sadness. He told me.... Promise to make sure this never happens again, or Torsonkinmon will come back for revenge.  
Then he disappeared. I was through one day. One day of 10 deaths... 10 friends vanished in practically one hour. I loathe that very moment.  
Yawn... I looked down below at the forest below me. It was time to go? Yes, it must be. I jumped down from the ledge down the cliff below. The jagged edges keeped me from falling to doom.  
My paws slipped once before and trust me, it's not a good idea to return home after swimming.   
YOW! I hit the ground. It was a clear, solid, digital sky above me. I didn't care, I had to reach the portal before everyone was through! I had to contact the leader of the old band of digidestineds. Yes, the guy with the joggin jacket on.   
I ran, keeping pace.  
  
WHOA! I stopped just behind a rock, the sky over the portal was clearing, and soon bound to be that blue that always shone down on here. I panted and peeked behind the rock. YES! That boy is still here! And, YES! Only 3 more people to go in. I smiled and laid behind the rock.  
Boy, my partner Ander was sure the most fastest human I seen. He kept up with my fastest run. He had blond hair and blue eyes, with a silver dragon necklace thingie on his neck. Ander was a kind of guy, like Tai. Couragous kinda fellow, not all stupid, he was VERY smart in fact. If only I knew he was living now...  
Those old digidestined would probably be 18 now I beckon, that boy with the joggin shirt and his crew. Those younger fiends are probably 13. My good old original digidestined's would be 21. ARGH! Memories screw your brain up in serious situations.  
I peeked around again. I was in disgust. The leader was at the side of the portal waiting for the two to get in. He sorta frowned as he saw the two hold hands, moving in. It was just disgusting how humans have affection for each other. Like kissing, or that yucky junk that they do. You see, I don't know.   
Back when Ander and co were here, I saw some of that action. And ew, it was disgusting I tell yers. Ander did that kinda stuff to Katherine, and Trevor to Julie. I miss those-  
WHOA! Okay, my chance. They've gone in! And the boy was left to moi, ha ha!  
  
Tai sighed as he starred at the closing portal. The world appeared more useless... he loved Sora, but he just... just couldn't say it! Not after he'd seen the girl so love-struck in HIS BEST FRIEND'S ARMS! Gosh... he just could've broke down any second, but he hid it well. He showed no real expression to it except the back-to-task-serious-face expression.  
He looked back at the portal in sadness. Maybe... maybe he should stay here? Alone? Concealed from the love that Matt and Sora had for each other?  
No... my family, my soccer team, my grades, my friends...  
  
I pounced! The boy didn't suspect me and turned around as I struck.  
  
"What the?... HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE-" Tai couldn't react in time as Ice Wolf struck him. They rolled onto the ground, with the wolf grabbing his shirt collar and pinned him down with the wolf legs he had. Ice Wolf gave him a good hard stare.  
"Shut the heck up right now, keep quiet." He darted to the portal. It had gotten smaller, and almost the size of a marble. The wolf looked at the portal and stared.   
The slight breeze practically blew the hole shut. Only then did Tai sturggle to get off. Ice Wolf was caught off guard as Tai got off f the dastardly thing. Ice Wolf managed his ground and looked into the eyes of the DigiDestined leader, who stood off now brushing himself off.  
The two stared at each other. Eyes locked in place.  
"You... FOOL! Get away from me! And what do you demand off of me?" Ice Wolf gave a hard stare still. Then smiled and laughed a bit.. Tai was confused as the wolf sat down and bowed. Then he looked behind him. Tai fell for it as the wolf struck for the collar of the shirt. Tai nearly choked but didn't as he fell to the ground.  
"Vome vwiff ve" the wofl dragged Tai behind a bush as the portal opened again. And this time, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Kari and T.K came through.. oh, and Davis. Tai was about to call out to them but Ice Wolf sealed that with a little Ice Blast. He pinned down Tai to the ground and watched through the thick branches as T.K and co called out for Tai.  
"You know... pitiful how they search and call for you... Idiots." Ice Wolf turned to Tai.  
"You know, I hate long waits, come. Let's go to some place to talk. That's ALL I need you for is to talk. And I am sorry I attacked you but we gotta get a move on before you start to call me a jerk, or a loser." Tai struggled to punch him but Ice Wolf didn't allow it. He got off and made a head movement to his back. Tai stood up and backed away shaking his head. Ice WOlf bent his head down, his eyes still locked, smiling.  
"Work with me or you'll be one sorry carcas on the road." Convincing enough. Tai strod over and onto Ice Wolf's back. Ice Wolf nearly flinched and then jumped, Tai fell off onto the ground as Ice Wolf landed back onto him.  
"Well, that hurts. Should remember that, now let's run there.. quit jog of your friends go Bye-Bye!" Ice Wolf nudged Tai up.  
  
It was around nightfall that Tai and Ice Wolf reached a small little cave near his home. He didn't think Tai would be in the mood to climb that much to his home... and there was also the possiblity of whether the guy could trust him or not. As Tai settled on the logs beside the cave, a fire started going which caught his attention. Ice Wolf seated himself in front of the cave, opposite of Tai. They glared and finally, the ice shattered off Tai's face.  
Ice Wolf smiled as Tai was about to say something, but Ice Wolf spoke first.  
"Ah... so... Please listen. SIt down or you won't be leaving." Tai sat in an angry mood and nearly gave the wolf a piece of his mind. But he yelled instead of shoving .... oh never mind that.  
"You idiot! What the heck were you thinkin? AND WHO ARE YOU?!?!?! Look, I didn't bug you, so may I PLEASE go back already? Done? Okay.." Ice Wolf shooke his head and Tai rolled his eyes.  
"WHAT GIVES?"  
"A favor, so please be so kind and do sit and rot there or listen to me while you rot." Tai sat and watched the wolf begin to speak. He couldn't do anything. That wolf was almighty! Small, fast, strong, and rude, but he was a little tyke to be careful of. Tai couldn't do anything. But he HAD to get back to that stupid portal!  
"Well, my name is Ice Wolf. Add a 17 if you wish to. I... okay okay, who the heck are you?" Tai shrugged and sighed. A digimon struck him, brought him here, and doesn't know who he is? Dumbfounded.  
"I... think you are REALLY stupid." Ice Wolf shook his head.  
"Now really... your name dimbo." Oh, Tai thought to himself. He looked ahead. He was talking to some digimon who overpowered him and was going to slaughter him if he didn't answer to a question the wolf was asking him that Tai didn't know about. Whew! A stupid sentence, Tai thought to himself. He sighed. This was stupid. Think about getting out....  
"Well? Answer me, your only wasting time when you could be thinking of trying to escape me, or is that what your pondering about already?" Smart digimon. Tai wondered... what level was he at? Oh, knowing this cocky guy, he won't answer till Tai asnwered back. Stupid.  
"Well, I'm Tai Kamiya if you have to know... may I ask you something?" The wolf sighed.  
"We aren't bonding are we? Pitiful thing you are Tai... Ander was smarter. Much.." He jumped over Tai's head, covering the moon, and landed gracefully on a log. Tai got another look at this digimon. None like any he's seen before.  
"Yes, go ahead, ask your meaningless question." the wolf sat and listened.  
"What level digimon are you?" Ice Wolf's ears perked up and leaned forward a bit.  
"Pardon?"  
"What level digimon are you? Like rookie, champ, etc?" Ice Wolf leaned back now and grunted. Obviously didn't like my question Tai thought.   
Ice Wolf sighed and turned to Tai.  
"My business, my business alone... but I must tell you why your here instead of having an ice cream cone with your girlfriend. After you help me with this favor, if you accept, who knows? I might even help you back. So listen up!" Ice Wolf said.  
"Okay, something has gone wrong. Those pesky kids of your friend's have made those little ones give everyone in the world a digimon nonetheless right?"   
"And what's wrong with that?"Tai asked confused. He was now wondering if this was a bad guy.....  
"Well... you wouldn't know... but uh, back then... Promise not to tell?" Tai nodded. "Well, I was once a part of the original digidestined team. Gennai mentioned that once... didn't he? Oh well, anyways. When a digimon is given to one whom hasn't been in the digiworld, or, no wait. When a digimon is sent to another world, and the person has no experience with digimon... it results in a deadly virus in each digimon. Though the poeple don't know it, and nor do most the digimon... they can kill their human partner..." Ice Wolf looked behind him and back.  
"So the one who did this was called Torsonkinmon. He made sure it happened. I... well, we stopped him, only to find all my friends died along with that bumbling idiot. I was weak... it was 3 years before you came to fight other things. But now isn't the time for that. We gotta get all those digimon back into the digiworld! They haven't matured enough in the digiworld yet. They will for sure kill their human partners within 5 days the max... do... do you accept?"   
Tai gave thought to that as he rested his head in his hands. This could be a trap, or he could be right. After all, he did kidnap me... why me? But if this is true, I have to help him no matter what. But if I don't he probably won't set me free and slaughter me down to the bone. So I really have a choice don't I? But then... I don't want people hurt. If millions die because I didn't help this poor digimon, then I'd have guilt the rest of my living life.   
But why should those digimon carry a disease to those kids? They just want digimon of their own. Or maybe... yes, it wasn't supposed to end up like this, except because evil roamed was the exception. But hey! The kids could still... if they...  
"Hey, if we leave the digimon to mature for a couple years, then will we be able to return them? Because I know they mature after a couple years." Tai said. Agumon once told him that.   
Ice Wolf shook his head.  
"Sorry, no can do. These digimon have to stay here long enough to mature. A couple years? Remember, the time is the same in both places now. And they will forget about them I'm sure... but please, it shouldn't happen!... Last dying words of a friend... So please don't." This time, he said it like he meant it.  
Tai smiled and held out his hand.  
"Okay, what should I do sir?"  
  
"We can't find him anywhere!" Izzy said coming out of the portal. Out after came a sobbing Sora on Matt's shoulder. Matt patted Sora and whispered into her ear. Kari was crying to who knows where? And then both Davis and T.K patted her shoulder, glaring evilly at each other.  
All around them little baby digimon, just hatched, arrived in front of their human partners. Evryone was overjoyed to have one! Forget buying a cat, a digimon is here!  
  
At night, Ice Wolf finally talked with Tai a bit about how the fire glows. Then he took it out so they could sleep at his home. Tai watched in awe as the wolf easily climbed up (er, jumped up) the cliffside. Tai couldn't help but stand.  
"Yo! Get up here!" Ice Wolf said waiting.  
Tai hesitated but then finally reached for a rock above him. He gripped onto it and then used his free hand to reach for the big rock to his left. He reached and grabbed onto it, heaving his body to that side. Next he climbed over to another rock, and continued until halfway up he reached the ledges.  
Once they got to the top. Ice Wolf already sat in his favorite corner awaiting Tai. Tai finally got up top, shivering madly and looked for Ice Wolf. He went into the cave a bit further and saw him in the corner. Tai walked over to join him. Ice Wolf grabbed the blanket in his teeth and handed it to Tai.  
"You know, this is my home." Ice Wolf said. Tai looked around and sat down beside the digimon. He covered the blanket over himself, leaving Ice Wolf to his natural cold breeze.  
"Rest here awhile, we can start tomorrow... good climbing you did... but if you wish to know some more of me, I'll say,... I... okay, my partner? He was Ander... Ander Wilson. The leader of the pack." Ice Wolf sighed.  
"He died... but... enough of that. Let's talk work here, or know about YOU!" Tai pointed to himself. Ice Wolf nodded. What kind of person am I working with?, he thought to himself.  
"Me eh? Well, you probably know everything about me already... oh no... is this about my love life your curious about?" Ice Wolf nodded.  
"Actually, yes. I'm curious at why humans have a 'thing' for each other as Ander described it. He would be 21 now if he was still alive. Dang it. Your 18. So you MUST know love... don't you love somebody? Me? I don't. Us digimon don't love people.... whatever love may be. So explain to me what a 'thing' is for a girl and whom is it?" Ice Wolf asked.   
Tai gulped. He was revealing top secrets to a little wolf on a cliff. This seemed awkward. But Tai cleared his throat. He DID need to clear it up or the terror would haunt him forever...   
"Well, love is when ou like somebody... like LIKE like like like somebody. That's the point when you would do anything for them. And if somebody stole your girl, as in our case, you'd pound them to mush. But this is with opposite gender's! And... it's not the same if two same genders were together, trust me... You and Ander are just like me and Agumon. Just good friends. Good friends are just those who care about each other, and save them from danger. But you wouldn't see me kissing a big wet one on Agu would you? I'd die first..." Ice Wolf listened on.  
"Um... man, you tell anybody, you will die... there's ANOTHER feeling when this comes when a guy likes a girl whom is also liked by another guy called jealousy." Ice Wolf nodded.  
"Seen lots of that with those evil digimon."  
"Yeah, well, anywhos... I love Sora, the one with the crest of love. But my best friend Matt loves her too. but I bet I love her more than that creep... ARGH! STUPID MATT!... I don't think I can admit to Sora I love her though, our relationship will be ruined." Ice Wolf cocked his head to the right.  
"What do you mean? Isn't it ruined now that this boy loves your girl and your too SCARED to say 'I love you' in front of her? I mean, this Matt charcter certainly seems stronger than you do." Ice Wolf said. Tai shrugged.  
"Well, I'm beat... Can I use your blanket?" Ice Wolf nodded. He felt more safe around Tai now. At least he didn't act like some lone drunk Sukamon late at night... anymore. Ice WOlf watched as Tai slept in his favorite corner, which was soft rock. Ice Wolf shrugged it off and turned to the cold, sharp winds of the cave. He jumped off the rock he stood on and onto the rock surface with a couple of pebbles and dust as he landed. The wolf ran into a little hole in the wall near the last bit of light from the moon in the cave. It wasn't soft rock, but had to do.  
Ice Wolf yawned and stretched as he laid down and curled up.  
  
  
Yes, this story has me in it. Want to see what this mon looks like? Check my profile picture. Well, anywhos, I have lots of ideas to write, and so many stories to finish. Dang it, so much ideas, and too much time. Well, I have to get back to work. Also, I fjind Taito fics getting me ticked off and sick. Tai dating Matt? Okay... that doesn't sound right... Anyways, have a nice day!  
  
Ice Wolf17 


End file.
